Lawrence Osborne
Lawrence Osborne (1976-2020), appearing as a central character in Season 3 of Criminal Case, was a suspect in the murder investigations of journalist Martin Bird in Independence Slay (Case #17 of Starlight Shores) and the killer of protester Lily Kelly in The Other Facility (Case #22 of Starlight Shores). He was then released prior to the events of Head Hunt (Case #49 of Explore the World) and subsequently became a suspect in the murder investigations of four people, and a quasi-suspect in The Dance of Blood (Case #65 of Explore the World). After escaping prison and fleeing to Antarctica, he was found murdered in Eye of the Monster (Case #73 of Explore the World). Profile Notable Events of Criminal Case Murder details Killer and motives The killer would turn out to be his brother, aristocrat Maximillian Osborne. Maximillian, upon confrontation, buried his face in his hands and confessed to the truth, admitting his shame and guilt. Maximillian started to recount how he'd been working hard to clear his family's reputation following Lawrence and Siobhan's arrests, donating to charities and building hostels alike. Maximillian then admitted that while on the construction site for his latest marvel, he went into the station to get supplies, when he saw Lawrence sneaking around with an arsenal of weapons. Furious with his brother for everything he'd done, Maximillian nearly went to confront Lawrence, before he was stopped, according to him, by a woman dressed in white. Maximillian then sighed and explained how the woman told him that by killing Lawrence, they'd solve both their problems. Maximillian then agreed in the belief that Lawrence needed to be stopped, soon ambushing his brother and knocking him out. The woman then directed Maximillian to the machine and the pair pinned him to it, with the woman activating it and killing Lawrence alongside Maximillian. The team soon worked out that this woman had to be Aida and Riya reluctantly handcuffed Maximillian. Maximillian then begged the pair to find a place for Monica to stay, sobbing that he'd let her down. They then placed him in a holding cell for the time being. He would be sentenced later on with ten years in prison with a chance for parole in five. Case Apperances *Independence Slay (Case #17 of Starlight Shores). *Cancelling Christmas (Case #20 of Starlight Shores; mentioned) *The Other Facility (Case #22 of Starlight Shores) *Dead Float (Case #23 of Starlight Shores; mentioned) *Line of Duty (Case #24 of Starlight Shores; mentioned) *Lucky Shot (Case #27 of Starlight Shores; mentioned) *Missing in Action (Case #30 of Starlight Shores; mentioned) *Match Made in Hell (Case #37 of Starlight Shores; mentioned) *Head Hunt (Case #49 of Explore the World; mentioned) *No Checking Out (Case #50 of Explore the World) *Hell and High Water (Case #52 of Explore the World) *Temple of Hell (Case #61 of Explore the World) *Entering Hell (Case #64 of Explore the World) Category:Suspects in Starlight Shores Category:Killers of Starlight Shores Category:Osborne Family Category:Omega Labs Personnel Category:Characters (ETW) Category:Central Characters (ETW) Category:Suspects (ETW) Category:The Zodiac members Category:Quasi-Suspects (ETW) Category:Victims (ETW)